I'll always love You!
by starfantasy14
Summary: When Pinkie Pie see Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash she becomes heartbroken and decides to leave for Manehattan. Will Dash her back? or will the whole thing fall back down at her hooves? Just to be clear this is my first fanfiction so some words might be incorrect enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first fanfiction so please cut me some slack. I'm trying really hard to get this right so please don't bother or hate me with enjoy the story**

Pinkie pie ran out of the streets of ponyville with tears streaming down her face .Usually she'd be the most happiest pony in all of Equestria but today was different she saw Rainbow Dash the love of her life, with none other than her Pegasus friend Fluttershy. Pinkie saw them with her own Ocean blue eyes Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash cuddling on a small cloud a few seconds ago that when Pinkie burst into tears and ran of.

Now the pink earth pony was staring at the bridge near ponyville hair flated from the bubbly form before, her mouth cured into a frown she stayed like that for a couple of minutes not even caring that it had started to rain. The ponies of ponyville daried away into their homes but the pink colored pony stayed letting her tears be as gloomy and sad as the sky above her.

Pinkie eventually went home but stayed in there for who knows what? a couple of days,maybe weeks even. That's when the rest of the Mane six got worried." We must find out what's wrong with pinkie pie this isn't like her at all"Twilight excitemented to her friends, they all nodded in agreement. "I so do miss pinkie pie darings"Rarity said "the place just isn't the same without her"

"Maybe Rainbow should go" Applejack engraved "she knows pinkie than all of us", Twilight grinned before tapping rainbow dash with her looked at her ailcorn friend before being kicked out of the castle with Twilight's magic, the door being closed behided her.

SLAM!*

Rainbow Dash groaned knowing her firends they wouldn't let her come back without Pinkie, she then took to the skies to Pinkie's house

Rainbow gazed into the window of sugar cube corner and surprisingly it was normal NORMAL of all the word she could think of sugarcube corner was nothing but normal and that was wrong

Rainbow Dash decided to go to Pinkie Pie's room so she looked up in her window and found nothing apparently she decided to leave and left a note so Rainbow Dash decided to read it anyway knowing that It would be obviously not helpful.

D _ear Family and Friends_

 _By the time you read this I'll be far far away but it soon love you will care especially Rainbow Dash now I know I'm trying not to be dramatic like Rarity but I'm not look see Rainbow Dash completely hurt my feelings she was with Fluttershy_ _ **Fluttershy!**_ _now not the only one that finds that creepy maybe I'm just a creepy jelly jelly jelly jealousy pants but anyway I'll probably be you know where in Philadelphia right now or probably nowhere in Manehattan right now so you_ _better not even try to look over there_ _anyway that is all very well citizens of Ponyville_

 _XOXO Pinkie Pie_

 _Rainbow's teardrops fell on the letter **she** was the one that made pinkie upset _

_made her feel_

 _heartbroken_

 _empty_

Alone

And sad

 _and there was nothing she could do about it well...apart from finding pinkie her letter clearly stated wear she was. Rainbow Dash flew out of the house taking the letter in her Hooves, she was going to find pinkie pie if it was the last thing she'd do._


	2. Chaper two

Hi I'm back and I am hope you enjoyed the first chapter and yes I still have chemical errors but I honestly am don't care I know I should but I am happy that I get to publish this book on this website with people actually care about writing stuff anyway on with the story

Pinkie pie ran the far outskirts of Equestria saddlebag with her party supplies on her back and hooves Trotting on the Sandy place known as the desert

Mane deflated gazed at the cold hearted place that she call home a cave ...well at least until she got back to her new home

Manehattan

She was leaving because Rainbow Dash was with Fluttershy _sure somepony would say "Pinkie your leaving for THAT! Wow your pretty dumb!" Then laugh..._

 _Okay so maybe... pinkie was letting her imagination get the best of knew anypony that saw her but obviously ask what was wrong but she wouldn't care, The only thing that could make her come back was if Rainbow Dash had shown up herself 'like that'll ever happen' Pinkie thought miserably before curling her deflated mane and herself in to a ball Shivering from the cold before crying herself to sleep. Review did you know shatter we creature from the dark green eyes stared hungrily at the pink pony and laughed maniacally in the dark planning it's next victim's end_

 _It had been approximately three days since Rainbow Dash had seen Pinkie Pie her wings in-flight as she scoured the outskirts of Equestria found no sign of the pink pony with curly hair and it was tearing her to shreds knowing pinkie was out there made her feel like she was being stabbed by a knife of guilt and it was twisted for good should've known pinkie was into her Her hugs,her pies given to her and only her she should seen this coming. Dash Stopped flying for a minute before placing her self on Sandy desert before catching her breath,what if she never found Pinkie? What if she ...DIED even the thought of it made the rainbow mane Pegasus uneasy. As she was about to take off and flight she heard a very familiar and alarming scream her eyes Widened and ears picked up in Panic_

"PINKIE PIE!"

 _Pinkie's hooves stomped the ground worriedly as The green eyed monster chased after her hungrily,As tears Ecasped her eyes she had never felt so terrified in her life. As a cliff close in she only thought about one thing 'Rainbow Dash please be happy with who ever you choose' and with that Pinkie could feel her hair in the breeze as she fell, life and death pinkie thought as the ground was getting closer and closer_

but...

but none came...

Pinkie opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't falling at all! Rainbow Dash had held on to her tail so she **would't** felt a breath of content and safety as Rainbow Dash flew of into the Two ponies were sat next to a tree(Namely Pinkie since she can't fly).Once Rainbow Dash settled Pinkie to the field of grass she raise of hoof and smacked Pink Pony upside the head Pinkie winced as a red mark appeared on her head.

"WHAT! IN PONY'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Pinkie's face darken with a frown as the blue Pegasus began to rant

she only have one thought right now _this is gonna be a long night..._

 ** _A/N:And That's the end of Chapter two!_**

 **Sorry to keep you wait! but i'm glad mostly a couple of people will like this book! For future times maybe One-Shots would be best since this is my first time writing a chapter Book Online EVER!**

 **So Bye! for Now!**


End file.
